The Creeper
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Someone got OD'd on ZzZaniness... Rated M. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

The Creeper

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Batman, The Joker, The Creeper and  
other DC characters are owned by DC Comics.

0

"C'mon Babe. Give us A Kiss!" he said with a demented leer as he chased Shego.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried as she ran and vaulted over a stack of crates.

"She's playing hard to get!" he said as he flipped over the stack and gave chase. "Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

'GOD! Gotta get away before he 'catches' me…' Shego reeled at her next thought. 'Where's Possible when you really _need_ her…'

Shego found herself at a dead end…

A shadow loomed over her…

She turned to face her demented foe.

"BAM!" the wind was knocked out of her as he slammed her shoulders against the wall.

He _leaned_ in…

Gave her a kiss…

"TAG! You're it!" he howled as she struggled to get away. "Or is it you're Miss It… I get those confused."

"Let Go!" she grated.

"Ok." He let go.

"OWWWW!" she fell and hit the floor knees first.

"Oooo! Babe got a Boo, Boo… Daddy will kiss it and _make it all better!_" he purred as he reached down and hauled her to her feet by her belt.

'God! He's never been this strong before…' "AAAAH!" she cried as he threw her over her shoulder and ran off…

"Help Me…Please! Anybody?" she cried as Drakken's henchmen fled the lair.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Creeper

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Batman, The Joker, The Creeper and  
other DC characters are owned by DC Comics.

1

"SLLLUUURRRPPP!"

"Mmmmm! Frosted Lucky Charms…"

"Oh GOD! Sto…(gasp!)p… PLEASE! CAN'T TAKE IT! HA! HA! HA!"

"Magically Delicious." He cried after he licked the icing off Shego's spasming belly. "Heh, heh, heh, hehehehehe… That's what leprechauns are… and you must be one… hehehe… 'cause you're Greeen!" he cackled as he continued to tickle Shego with a feather.

She was in such a _deep_ laugh spasm that she couldn't speak.

He stopped and backed off.

"RRRRGGH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed. "And Leprechauns aren't green. They wear green!" she growled. 'I can't use my powers! (Damnit! _This is_ _turning me on!_)'

He reached towards her with the feather. "Be nice or Daddy will spank."

Shego turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry! REALLY I AM!" 'Oh GOD!'

The Creeper leered thoughtfully at Shego. "You _like it_… being at my mercy… _Don't You?_" he said as he began to tickle her legs.

"HaHA! NO! Stop IT! PLEEEASE!" she cried.

"Only if you tell me the hehheh… truth." He grinned as he backed off and gave her a chance to catch her breath, "A _Villain_ telling the truth… OH! HAHAHAHA! I _SLAY_ ME! You gonna _tell_ me?" he lunged with the feather, she shrank away and quaked…

"i'll tell…" she whimpered.

…

He leaned in.

She opened her mouth…

"I like it…"

He grinned.

"More. I _want_ more."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Creeper

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 5-19-2006.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.  
Batman, The Joker, The Creeper and  
other DC characters are owned by DC Comics.

2

Jagged Memories tumble in his head…

Drakken's New Lair  
The Ace Chemical Plant  
Gotham Docks  
Nighttime…

An eerie green light bathed the factory interior as new equipment churned out the energies and reagents necessary for an experiment…

"Hey! I saw how you looked at my Puddin'!" Harley Quinn shrieked as she pulled a mallet out of her bag o' tricks and tried to slam…

"BOOSH!" The Mallet was reduced to ashes. "Shut it." Shego said as she tried to focus on a victim and his captors. "Dr. D this isn't a good idea…"

Harley swung on Shego as she nimbly stepped aside. "Get Real! You're NOT EVEN in The Princess' class." She growled as she threw plasma sparks at Harley's feet. "There's some things we aren't meant to know… uh do… DON'T do this…"

"SHUT Shego." Drakken growled as he looked at their bound and gagged captive as he struggled inside the containment capsule… and smiled at his new ally in crime.

The captive listened to the muffled exchange as he struggled to free himself…

"And THIS guy… PLEASE. Standards?" Shego growled. 'My evil rep's shot for sure now.'

"HEY! QUIT DISSIN' Mr. J.!" Harley cried as they wove through the network of pipes and modified biogenetic hardware throwing blows along the way.

"That's enough Harley." The Joker purred. "Besides don't you want to see Drakken unleash our friend's 'better' self?"

"Ok Puddin' but if she…"

"Harleyyyy!" he growled. "Although I gotta admit Dr. D's got great taste…" he leered at Shego. "Say! You and he haven't… Is there a little bundle of joy on the way? Heh, heh, heh!"

"Ok." Plasma flared. "First. Ick! Second. NO! Third. Not even if either of you were The Last Man On Earth!" she turned and began to walk away. "I'm NOT gonna be a party to this…" 'C'mon Princess… get here already…'

"Ok… so it's fat. HAHAHAHAHAHA! 'FOOSH!' OW!" The Joker cried as Shego singed him with plasma.

"Fine Then. Have it your way Shego." Drakken hissed as he pulled a lever. "Soon The World shall TREMBLE before our combined might, as we call forth a NEW and 'improved' Zorpox! With your Joker toxin combined with DNAmy's sequencer, and the Attitudinator we shall be INVINCIBLE! And he'll be tractable…"

Chemicals mixed with energy…

The material flooded the chamber…

A blue glow flared through Ron's skin…

A sickly yellow glow flared through the chamber…

Drakken, The Joker, and Harley were hit!

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BOOOOOMMMM!"

The Lights went out…

"Heheheheheh…" was heard as something moved through the wreckage.

"Oh Snap!" Drakken moaned.

---

"I SO don't have time for this! Are you going to help or not? They Have RON!" 'Dontbedeaddontbedeaddontbedead…' Kim said to none other than The Dark Knight as they ran from rooftop to rooftop towards Ace Chemical.

"Go home Ms. Possible. I've got this in hand…"

"BOOOM!"

"Really!" she growled. "RON!"

---

Flashlights shot through the room. "BOSS! The Bat's Comin'!" one of Drakken's henchmen cried.

"SHEGO!"

"I'm on it…" she growled as she pulled herself out of the wreckage and ran for their hovercar…

"C'mon Mr. J!" Harley cried as she hobbled off with the Joker.

"heheheheheheh…OW! Hehehehe…SNAP! AGH! Heheheheh… CRUNCH! YAHHH!" was heard as something thrashed the henchmen!

'Oh GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?' Drakken thought as a flashlight spun and exposed a horror in the Stygian Depths…

It…

It was… a chalky puce… _YELLOW?_

_Red Eyes..._

It pointed at Drakken… and leered…a grin full of Damned Twisted… _Promise_.

"SHEGO! GET ME _**OUT**_ OF HERE!" Drakken screamed.

"POOMP!" a flare went off and showed Dante's Horror…

The Bat and Kim flowed into the lair and sent the lackeys reeling…

"Comin' Ta Get YA BABE!" It said as it cartwheeled through the wreckage after its creator. "Hehehehehehe… Hmmm need a name…" it said as it flipped onto the car and grinned at Drakken.

"Get OFF ME YOU CREEP!" he screamed as the thing that was Ron Stoppable tried to pull him out of the car.

"Hehehe? … Not good enough… Call me The Creeper… Or Creeper for short…" he looked at Shego…

His heart swelled…! ';D YOWSA!'

"You can call me Creep or Creepy for short… How's about a Date?" he leered.

"How about… oh I don't know…NO." She growled as she flared her… plasma? 'Where's… CRAP! IT'S HIM!' Shego flipped and rolled the vehicle 'til he fell off.

The Bat and Kim watched as he fell…

Kim shot her grappler, rose and caught him! "RON! OHGODWHATDIDTHEYDOTOYOU?" she cried as they landed.

He broke from her and…"Hehehehehehe…he's out right now, but I can take a message…" he said as he flipped and oozed around their attempts to catch him… "Gotta go…" he looked at the rags that covered him. "Tsk! These WON'T _**DO!**_" he kicked The Bat "OOOFFF!" away, tangled Kim "HEY!" in her grappling line…

And ran…

"Hehehehehehehehehhehehehheheheheh!"

Giggling into the night…

TBC


End file.
